<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chickenpox by things_that_matter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174616">The Chickenpox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter'>things_that_matter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chicken Pox, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Illnesses, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie comes down with a common childhood illness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstrange/gifts">emstrange</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has 3 chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elio was having the best dream. He and Oliver were in Italy, walking through his mother’s orchards. There were no words, just the nostalgic feeling of home, of falling in love. Suddenly, the sky above the orchard darkened. Elio heard Ollie’s disembodied voice coming as if carried to him by the wind. “Elio… Elio…” came Ollie’s voice. Elio glanced around for Ollie, but he was nowhere to be seen. Only his voice was nearby. Elio then looked at Oliver, to ask him if he could hear Ollie’s voice or if he’d seen Ollie, but when Oliver spoke, it was with Ollie’s voice. “Elio… Elio…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio began to enter into consciousness then. Even keeping his eyes closed, he could sense by the darkness of the room, by the sound of Oliver’s breathing, that it was still the wee hours of the morning. As he was trying to fall back to sleep, he felt a small hand on his arm, making him jump slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elio,” Ollie whispered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow to see Ollie outlined in the moonlight that was spilling in from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a bad dream?” Elio whispered, reaching up to push Ollie’s hair off of his forehead, then noticing the curls were damp with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick,” Ollie whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Elio whispered as he tried to scoot back to make room for Ollie. Elio was only able to scoot back about an inch before he hit Oliver, who was affectionately known as<em> the sleeping wall</em>, due to Elio’s inability to move him without fully waking him up. “Let’s go lay in your room, okay?” Elio whispered, sitting up. He didn’t want to wake Oliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw up in there,” Ollie whispered shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor thing... it's okay,” Elio whispered, taking his hand and leading him out. When he got Ollie out of his room and into the light, he decided his little brother could use some cleaning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ollie,” he said, leading him into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie started to cry a little. “Are you mad?” he asked as Elio slid off his pajama shirt and then started running some bath water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Elio promised. “Of course not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio helped Ollie get into the bath, to which he’d added some bubbles. “Ollie, you just stay here, I’m going to go change your bedding. I will be right back,” Elio said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Ollie cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio sat down beside the tub and gave Ollie a deep, serious look. “Don’t be sorry, Ollie. I’m not mad,” Elio said in a voice so tender, he hadn't even known he possessed it. Ollie just nodded tearfully. “I’ll be right back,” Elio added as he stood to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Ollie whimpering as he exited the bathroom, and knew he needed to work quickly. Elio stopped by the linen closet for fresh bedding on his way to Ollie’s room, where he quickly stripped the bed and started the bedding in the washer. Then he returned and remade Ollie’s bed. He was happy that the floor, pillows, and Avengers blanket were all clean. He finally returned to the bathroom to find Ollie looking miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to throw up again?” Elio asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Ollie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get you back to bed,” Elio said as he helped Ollie get dried off and into clean pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in Ollie’s room, the little boy started to cry as soon as Elio put him in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” Ollie cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’m staying right here,” he promised, laying down beside Ollie. He thought he’d lay behind Ollie and hold him close in the comforting way that Oliver often held him when he was sick or upset. But, Ollie rolled to face him instead, scooted closer to him, and curled his head down under Elio’s chin. Elio thought his little brother felt a bit warm, but it was hard to tell since he’d just had a bath. He held Ollie as he whimpered, and was relieved as the whimpering slowed, and then stopped. Ollie’s body began to relax, and Elio thought he was asleep. Just as Elio was falling asleep himself, though, he heard Ollie whisper in his half sleep, “I need mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing these words, Elio felt he’d fallen down a step, landing wrong, the air knocked out of him. He had the sensation that he couldn’t breath, though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> breathing, he realized. Elio suddenly wanted his mom, too. Somehow, though, he fell into a shallow sleep. He spent the rest of the night fluttering between sleep and wakefulness, never willing to fall deeply asleep in case Ollie woke up and needed him. Elio knew that Ollie wanted his mommy, but he was stuck with him. Elio was trying so hard, but he knew he couldn’t compare to mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio was having the best dream. He was in Italy, walking through the orchards with his mother. Suddenly, he heard Oliver’s voice, carried to him as if by the wind. “Elio… Elio.”  This time, Elio woke more easily. He opened his eyes to see Oliver standing beside Ollie’s bed, looking gorgeous, backlit by the early morning sun streaming in through Ollie’s window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elio, are you okay?” Oliver whispered. Elio nodded and slipped out of bed, pulling Oliver with him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Ollie okay?” Oliver asked next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was sick last night. He threw up, but just once. He seemed to sleep okay after that,” Elio updated Oliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just put him in with us?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to wake you,” Elio explained without complaining about Oliver’s unwillingness to be moved during his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver pulled Elio to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Next time, please wake me. I could have helped you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio nodded into Oliver’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay?” Oliver asked again. “You’re trembling.”  Oliver rubbed his hands up and down along Elio’s back as if to warm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was crying for mom last night,” Elio said, his voice was soft and low. He felt Oliver’s arms tighten around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is his first time to be sick without her. All kids want their mom when they are sick,” Oliver reminded. Elio considered this. It was true. Ollie hadn’t really been sick since they got him. A few scrapes, a headache once or twice when they’d let him get too hot playing outside in the summer. But no real illnesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver pulled back from the embrace in order to see Elio better. “You are exhausted. It was a long night. Please go lie down for a while. I’ll take over,” Oliver offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you wake me when he wakes up?” Elio asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver agreed, and soon Elio was sleeping deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elio,” Ollie whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio woke immediately upon hearing his little brother’s voice. “Hey Ollie. You okay?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie answered by climbing into bed and laying down. When Elio wrapped his arms around Ollie, he could definitely feel fever. Elio was filled with gratitude when Oliver appeared with the thermometer as if summoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost like magic,” Elio said, smiling, as Oliver swiped the thermometer over Ollie’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you magic,” he teased, but his playful demeanor vanished when he looked at the thermometer.  “102.3,” he reported. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad,” Ollie whined, feeling his big brother pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Oliver answered with the same confident tone he always used in situations such as this, where an extra dose of confidence was needed. “It’s not bad, Ollie. It just means you need some Tylenol,” Oliver explained, leaving to fetch a dose for Ollie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned a moment later, bringing Ollie two chewable tablets, something caught Oliver’s attention. He reached down and touched Ollie's cheek, looking concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elio, do you see that bump on his cheek?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio looked. “Yes. He has one here on his neck, too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ollie, can I see your tummy?” Oliver asked. Ollie nodded, and Oliver uncovered Ollie and pulled his T-shirt up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Elio said when he saw Ollie’s stomach covered in spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ollie, has anyone at school had the chickenpox recently?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah some people, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ollie responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go call the doctor and find out if it’s going around and if we need to go in,” Elio said, getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left so quickly that he didn’t see the upset look on Ollie’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Elio,” Ollie whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver laid down beside Ollie. “I know. He’ll be right back,” Oliver reassured the little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio returned several long minutes later to find Oliver holding a sleeping Ollie. Elio laid on Oliver’s other side. “Well they said it sounds like the chickenpox. It’s been going around,” Elio reported. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they tell us how to take care of him?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m going to go write down the instructions before I forget,” Elio said, standing up. “Are you okay with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver nodded. Then he asked, “Elio have you had chickenpox before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio laughed, “Of course I have. I’m not a child.” Elio left the room shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked down at the sleeping child next to him. “Guess it’s just you and me, then,” Oliver whispered. Because he had somehow made it into adulthood never having contracted the chickenpox. </span>
</p><p><br/>
TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was with great regret that Elio felt his body shift into consciousness. As was his routine each day, when he first became aware of his own wakeful state, he laid perfectly still with his eyes closed for several minutes, as if in protest. He always held out hope that he might drift back to sleep, but very rarely was he able to. Someone whose name begins with O, either the large, the small, or the furry, would always see to it that he was fully alert and preferably upright right away. Sometimes Elio felt that his body sent out some sort of stress signal as it entered wakefulness, otherwise how would the aforementioned individuals find him so quickly? Elio admired Oliver because he was always the first person up and the last one to bed. This week, with Ollie sick, Oliver had been sleeping even less. Elio and Oliver had to work in shifts around the clock for the first few days just to keep Ollie comfortable. Neither of them could stand seeing the little boy in pain.<br/>Fortunately, Oliver hadn’t come down with the chickenpox yet. Elio was grateful, because he’d needed his help while Ollie was sick. As Elio was thinking about all of this, he eventually gave up on falling back to sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw something he’d been dreading but yet expecting for days. Oliver was asleep beside him. Knowing Oliver rarely lounged in bed, Elio knew before he even felt his forehead that he was sick. “Oliver?” Elio sat up in bed looking at Oliver, suddenly very much awake and alert himself. </p><p>Suddenly, Ollie was in the doorway. “What’s wrong?” Ollie asked, and Elio could hear the fear in his voice, so he smiled at him, even though he didn’t feel like smiling. </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Ollie. How do you feel?” he asked his little brother, who was by now walking over to him for a hug. </p><p>“I feel better,” Ollie reported.</p><p>Elio reached for him as soon as he was close enough, then pulled him close, and hugged him tight, and then tighter until he finally started giggling and then wiggled free. Elio noticed that Ollie was looking at Oliver, and he could see the concern on Ollie’s face that mirrored his own. </p><p>“Ollie, where’s the puppy?” Elio asked. </p><p>Ollie gave him a skeptical look. He knew that Elio was trying to distract him. “Is he okay?” Ollie asked, looking at Oliver. </p><p>“Sure, Ollie. I think he’s just tired. Let’s let him sleep,” Elio said.</p><p>“Does he have the chickenpox?” Ollie asked quietly. </p><p>“Probably,” Elio answered. He saw Ollie’s face crumple at the news. Elio didn’t want to leave Oliver, but he needed to get Ollie busy with something else. So, reluctantly Elio stood and took his little brother’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said, giving the small hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze. “You take the puppy out, and I will make breakfast, okay?” Elio said.</p><p>Ollie nodded his reluctant acquiescence. “Can I have cereal?” he asked. </p><p>Elio cringed. “Uggggh,” he complained. Cereal was no better than candy, Elio knew. Oliver always tried to talk Elio out of buying it, and Elio now wished he’d let Oliver have his way. </p><p>“Pretty please?” Ollie asked again. </p><p>“Fine, but only one bowl,” Elio gave in. </p><p>“Yay!” Ollie ran to the kitchen and Elio already began regretting his answer. </p><p>“I’m serious, Ollie!” he called after him “And don’t forget the puppy!” </p><p>“I’m on it!” Ollie called. </p><p> </p><p>Elio suddenly realized he was no longer needed. Ollie would be busy and happy with his puppy and his cereal for a while. So, he turned and walked back to his bedroom. </p><p>Sitting next to Oliver again, he leaned down and kissed him softly on the chest, then the neck, and Oliver began to respond to him, wrapping his arms around Elio. He pulled Elio down and Elio slid back under the covers, laying next to him. </p><p>“You scared me,” Elio said softly, Oliver’s arms around him now.  “I thought you had the chickenpox. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Oliver didn’t answer for a moment, as if assessing himself. “I don’t feel great, but I’m okay I think,” he said finally. </p><p>Elio got up, walked over to the bedroom door, looked out to check on Ollie and then closed and locked the door. He walked back over with a certain smile. He slid back into bed, facing Oliver this time.  They laid almost nose to nose for several long moments, each wearing the expression they only wore for each other. Elio’s hand rested on Oliver’s chest. He leaned in just a little more and kissed Oliver, while also sliding his hand slowly downward. </p><p>“Please don’t be sick,” Elio whispered. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Oliver promised, sliding his hand toward Elio’s. </p><p>Later, they were both glad they'd taken some time for each other that morning. Because as it turned out, it was their last intimate moment together for over a week. </p><p> </p><p>Elio kissed Oliver once more, hating to leave him. “I need to check on Ollie,” he said. </p><p>“Of course,” Oliver said. </p><p>“Can I do anything for you?” he asked shyly. He wasn’t used to being the caregiver. In times like this, Elio became keenly aware that it was Oliver who took care of him and Ollie both. </p><p>Oliver only smiled, that private smile that was only for him. “You’ve done plenty. I’m fine. Go see about Ollie,” he said. </p><p>As Elio stood to leave, he noticed the spots on Oliver’s neck. </p><p>When Elio went to check on Ollie, he was surprised to find him still sitting at the table, staring at his cereal that had by now turned  to mush. “Ollie, what’s the matter?” Elio asked. Ollie started to cry. Elio suddenly felt guilty for the stolen moment he’d taken with Oliver. He sat down beside Ollie. “What is it?” he asked again. Usually, it was easy to figure out what was wrong with Ollie. Usually he’d gotten scared, or his feelings were hurt, or he hadn’t gotten his way about something. Occasionally he was hurt or sick. But as Elio surveyed the surrounding area, he saw no evidence of any of those things. He knew that physically, Ollie had recovered, though his spots were still healing. </p><p>“Ollie!” he said, more urgently than he’d intended, because he was worried. This of course only upset Ollie more. As Elio was trying to figure out how to get Ollie to stop crying, Oliver was suddenly there, reaching down and lifting Ollie out of his seat and holding him. Ollie instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, and then laid his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Oliver whispered into his ear. Ollie sniffled and drew a shaky breath. Elio stood nearby, listening. He still had no idea what had upset his little brother so badly. “Tell me,” Oliver prompted. </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Ollie sniffled. </p><p>Elio opened his mouth widely, out of both shock and an urgent desire to defend himself, but Oliver smiled at him and shook his head, indicating for him to wait, and he did. </p><p>“Why didn’t you eat your cereal?” Oliver asked. </p><p>Ollie was no longer crying, but he was very whiny. “It got soggy and Elio told me I could only have one bowl.”  </p><p>Again, Elio opened his mouth, and again Oliver smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“Why did it get soggy?” he asked, as he walked to the cabinet and took out a new bowl, still carrying Ollie. </p><p>“I forgot to eat it because I was thinking,” Ollie whined. </p><p>“Let’s just get some more,” he said, pouring a new bowl and adding milk. He set the new bowl of cereal down easily enough, but when he went to set Ollie down, he started to whine. Elio and Oliver passed a concerned glance between them like a baseball. </p><p>“Settle down,” Oliver said. And Ollie did. “That’s better,” he said, depositing Ollie in the chair. “Eat your breakfast before it gets soggy again, okay?” Oliver instructed. He placed a hand lightly on Ollie’s head until he began eating, then he ruffled his hair a bit. </p><p>To Elio he said, “I definitely have the chickenpox.” </p><p>Elio nodded. “I know. Go back to bed, I’m sorry we got you up,” Elio said. </p><p>Oliver kissed them both, Elio on the neck, Ollie on the top of the head, before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>“Ollie, put your shoes on. We need to go pick up lunch,” Elio said. </p><p>Ollie continued playing with his Legos, seemingly unaware of Elio’s instructions. He had a faraway look on his face that concerned Elio, who went over and sat on the sofa behind the child. </p><p>“What are you building?” Elio asked. </p><p>Ollie shrugged. </p><p>“It looks pretty cool,” Elio said. Usually Ollie reacted to any small amount of praise from him, but this time, he just continued building with the same serious look on his face. </p><p>“Did you hear me tell you to put on your shoes?” he asked. </p><p>“I forgot,” Ollie answered without looking away from his Legos. “Sorry.”</p><p>As Elio watched Ollie go over to put his shoes on, he felt a pit of worry forming in his stomach. Something was wrong with him. He shouldn’t still be sick. He had been fever free for over 24 hours. But he wasn’t acting like himself.  </p><p>Elio walked over and put out his hand for Ollie, who took it after he stood. However, as soon as Elio stepped toward the door, he felt Ollie resisting him. </p><p>“Come on, Ollie. Let’s go,” he coaxed, but Ollie’s eyes were bright with tears, though none fell. “What’s wrong?” Elio asked, concerned. </p><p>“Can I stay here?” Ollie asked. </p><p>Elio thought for a minute. “I think you’d better come with me, okay? Oliver’s sick and I don’t want you to wake him. Not even accidentally,” Elio explained. </p><p>The tears fell silently from Ollie’s eyes then, and Ollie swiped at them with his hand. “I won’t wake him up I swear,” he promised. </p><p>The pit in Elio’s stomach grew a little heavier. “Okay, Ollie. Be very quiet. If you need something important, call me. Don’t wake Oliver. I’ll be back soon,” Elio said as he reached down with one arm and gave Ollie a small hug, feeling Ollie’s arm slip around his leg. </p><p> </p><p>Elio had planned to go into a restaurant and get soup for Oliver, because it was comfort food,  but he didn’t want to leave Ollie unattended for so long. He decided to drive through McDonald’s and get hamburgers instead. As  he drove home with them, he already regretted the decision. Not exactly comfort food. Elio felt inadequate as a caregiver, and would have gladly taken Oliver’s place being sick. At least he’d have someone competent to care for him. Not someone who would bring him a fast food burger. </p><p> </p><p>When Elio returned home, he wasn’t surprised to find Oliver was deeply asleep. He was surprised to find Ollie sitting in the floor right beside Oliver’s bed, watching him. Elio put a finger over his lip, indicating to Ollie to be quiet, and then he picked up the thermometer from the nightstand and swiped it across Oliver’s forehead. Oliver didn’t stir. “102.1,” Elio muttered to himself. Oliver had taken Tylenol, so his fever should be coming down, not going up. He was definitely worried now. Elio decided not to wake him to eat his hamburger. He silently motioned for Ollie to follow him out of the room, but Ollie shook his head. Elio nodded and took his hand, but Ollie started to whine. </p><p>“Shhhhh,” Elio said impatiently. Ollie knew the one thing Elio did not want was for Oliver to be disturbed. Ollie shook his head again and took a step away from Elio who was by now reaching for him. “Come on,” Elio said in a whisper that still managed to have an edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo,” Ollie whined. Oliver opened his eyes then, and Elio was so upset. </p><p>“Sorry,” Elio muttered to Oliver as he marched over and took his brother’s hand. He began pulling him gently but firmly toward the door. </p><p>Ollie shook his head again, “Noooooo,” he whined. </p><p>“He’s okay,” Oliver said. And hope washed over Ollie’s little face. </p><p>But, Elio didn’t want to leave him. He’d asked Ollie for only one thing. Not to wake Oliver. So, “No, we are going to go eat and then work on his make up work for school. We will check on you later.”</p><p>As soon as they left the room, Elio said to Ollie, “Why did you wake Oliver when I specifically told you not to?” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” Ollie whined. </p><p>“Well, you did,” was all Elio could think of to say. </p><p>Soon they were sitting at the table, where Ollie refused to eat anything. “I’m not hungry,” he whined, and Elio saw tears threatening to fall again. </p><p>So he took the food away and they began working on Ollie’s school work. It wasn’t due until Ollie returned the following Monday, but Elio thought the distraction would be of benefit. However, it seemed to be causing more stress than anything, as Ollie was solving all of the problems incorrectly. </p><p>“Ollie,” Elio said, dismayed. “You did these same kinds of problems on Wednesday, too, and you said they were easy.” </p><p>Ollie laid his head down on the table. “They are hard now,” he whined. Elio knew that math was Ollie’s best subject by far. He could do math two years above his grade level at least, but he was struggling with this review sheet? It made no sense. </p><p>“Come on Ollie, I’ll help you, let’s finish these last few,” Elio coaxed.</p><p>Ollie sat up, but when he worked the next problem incorrectly, too, he took his pencil and made a dark mark all the way down the page. </p><p>Elio decided he needed a break, and the pit in his stomach was now as heavy as a boulder. </p><p><br/>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eventually Ollie was hungry, but he wouldn’t eat his reheated burger and fries. Elio honestly couldn’t fault him for that. He had no plans to eat his soggy reheated burger, either. He made them both a sandwich and they ate, but Ollie wouldn’t even look at him. It was as if Ollie were angry with him, but he didn’t understand why. Ollie had apparently gotten upset about the soggy cereal, but to hold a grudge all day about that? That wasn’t like Ollie at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Elio decided to wake Oliver to see how he was feeling, and to give him more Tylenol and see if he’d eat. Ollie was watching TV. It wasn’t a time when they typically allowed television, but Elio was in survival mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ollie?” Elio wanted to tell his brother where he was going, but Ollie steadfastly kept his attention on the television. “Ollie?” he tried again. Finally he paused the TV, and Ollie whipped his head around, looking at Elio grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ollie, I’m going to check on Oliver, but I want you to stay here and watch TV okay?” Elio said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already watching TV, <em>ELIO</em>,” Ollie said, meanly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Ollie. Stay here,” he said, hitting play on the remote. He stood and went to check on Oliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Oliver opened his eyes. He looked miserable. Elio laid his hand on Oliver’s face, and his worry increased when he felt how hot he was with fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver saw the concern on Elio’s face, and smiled. “I’m fine,” he said reassuringly. He reached up and touched Elio’s face, too. “Are you okay?” he asked Elio. Elio nodded and then saw Oliver’s gaze move from him to the door. He knew what Oliver was looking at before he turned to look. When he followed Oliver’s gaze, his thought was confirmed. Ollie stood in the doorway, his face unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ollie,” Oliver said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Elio said, “I asked you to stay out there and watch TV. What is the matter with you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie just looked at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled at the boy gently. “Come here,” he said, patting the mattress beside Elio. Ollie came over and climbed up to sit beside his brother. He leaned over and placed his small hand on Oliver’s forehead, just like Elio and Oliver did to him when he was sick. He didn’t know what it meant, but he knew it was a gesture that means you’re worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver could see the word on Ollie’s features. “I’m fine, Ollie. I just have the same virus you had. I’ll be okay. I want you to go out and watch TV like Elio asked you to, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Ollie slid down from the bed and left the room. Oliver pulled Elio down to lay beside him. They laid together, both facing the door, Oliver behind Elio, holding Elio close to him. Elio closed his eyes and felt himself finally begin to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Elio said, “You need to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” Oliver replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you some soup,” Elio offered. They both knew it would be from a can, but neither of them cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little later,” Oliver promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio nodded, still laying next to Oliver and enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elio, try to be patient with him,” Oliver asked, and Elio felt again the complete reversals they were experiencing. Elio nodded his agreement, and finally sat up, feeling suddenly cold and lonely absent of Oliver’s warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio went back to the living room, where Ollie was sitting, looking at his Lego bricks, but not playing with them. Elio slid down to sit beside him, reaching for the bucket they used to store them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me clean up the blocks,” Elio instructed, and Ollie did, but he wasn’t too happy about it. “Ollie, is something bothering you today?” Elio asked, trying to keep a casual tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ollie said, his voice clipped, reminding Elio of a staccato note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to tell me what is bothering you?” Elio asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” another note of staccato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio looked away, trying not to let Ollie see how upset and worried he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ollie must have seen it anyway, because he looked up at him. “Sorry,” Ollie muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio hugged him, and they cleaned the blocks up in silence. Side by side, but not interacting. After that, Elio let Ollie take the puppy to the backyard, and Ollie tried to teach her how to play fetch. She would chase the ball, but she wouldn’t return it yet. Elio watched them outside, and noticed that even though Ollie was busy, he still wasn’t smiling, even playing with his beloved puppy couldn’t bring him joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio had been reading his book for nearly forty-five minutes when he suddenly became aware that he’d read two chapters without interruption. He’d heard Ollie come in and walk toward his room, but that had been a half hour ago. With Ollie’s odd behavior today, Elio was worried. Quietly, he folded the corner of his page without feeling in the least bit guilty, stood, and headed to Ollie’s room. He was surprised, and somewhat disconcerted, to find that Ollie was not in his room. Elio walked into the room in order to examine the floor on the far side of the bed, where Ollie would sometimes sneak with his iPad when he wasn’t supposed to be on it. It took longer than it should have due to the minefield he had to cross to get there, as Ollie had strewn his Legos all over his floor and Elio knew from first hand experience how painful these were to step on. When he finally reached his destination, though, he saw no sign of Ollie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio quickly scouted the other rooms of the house, none of which were likely to contain his little brother. Alas, there was no sign of Ollie, nor the puppy, in the back yard or the front yard either. Finally, Elio went to the only room he’d not checked, his own bedroom. He stood in the doorway, and the first thing he noticed was Oliver, sleeping, looking perfectly miserable even in sleep. He’d thrown the covers off, probably his temperature falling when he took his last dose of Tylenol. His face looked more severe in sleep. Elio knew Oliver tried to hide his pain and make everyone think that he was okay, but in sleep, his suffering was apparent. Elio slowly walked over and placed a hand on his forehead and found it cool and somewhat clammy. He heard a little snore, but it was not coming from Oliver. He glanced around and saw no one visible, so he went around the other side of the bed and saw Ollie and the puppy both asleep on the floor. He leaned down to pick up Ollie who immediately started to whine, not wanting to be picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to disturb Oliver, Elio shushed his brother quietly and carefully carried him out of the room. By the time he reached the living room, Ollie was no longer whining, but crying pitifully. Again, Elio found himself completely befuddled. What on earth was wrong with his baby brother?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down in a chair and held Ollie, who let him, as he continued to cry. He made no effort to talk to him, though, he only held him close and swayed side to side in the way that Ollie still found comforting at seven, just as he had as a baby. When Ollie’s tears had subsided, and he was only sniffling, Elio asked under his breath, “What is the matter?” He was asking himself more than he was asking Ollie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, though, Ollie answered him. “Is Oliver going to die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio was taken aback by the question. “No, of course not, Ollie. He only has the chickenpox just the same as you,” he answered gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you talking!” Ollie cried. “You said it’s worse and more serious for adults than kids!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ollie,” Elio tried to comfort his brother, unsuccessfully.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to die,” Ollie whimpered. Elio knew that this worry stemmed from loss and grief that a child should not have to experience at his age. Even at Elio’s age, losing both parents had been traumatic. All at once, Elio recognized Ollie’s behavior today. He wondered why he didn’t recognize it sooner, because he’d seen it all before in the first days and weeks after they had lost their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not, Ollie. He is okay,” Elio hugged Ollie even tighter. “He may be a little bit sicker than you. He may need more rest, and it may last a bit longer, but I promise you, he is okay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get to take care of him for a few days, and then he will be good as new, too,” Elio said, placing his hand on the back of Ollie’s head in a comforting gesture. Ollie leaned into him then, seeking all the comfort that Elio could give him, and Elio was happy to oblige. They sat quietly together for a long time and finally Ollie sat up straight and then climbed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go check on him?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio smiled. “You can go look in on him, but don’t wake him up, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Ollie promised and then wandered down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio picked up his book and finished the chapter he was on. Then he  went down the hallway to make sure that Ollie wasn’t bothering Oliver, and he smiled at what he saw in the bedroom. Oliver still sound asleep, Ollie rolled into a little ball in front of him, sleeping soundly too. Oliver’s face lacked the severe, miserable expression it had worn last time Elio checked on him. Elio finally went to lay down on the other side of Oliver, and soon was asleep as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>